


Collared

by thewinchesterlifestyle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Dean, Castiel and Jimmy Novak Are Twins, Cock Rings, Collars, Dom/sub, Dominant Castiel, Dominant Jimmy Novak, Fluff and Smut, Leashes, M/M, Orgasm Delay, Possessive Castiel, Possessive Jimmy Novak, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Smut, Sub Dean, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Castiel, Top Jimmy Novak, collared!dean, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-27
Updated: 2014-01-27
Packaged: 2018-01-10 05:53:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewinchesterlifestyle/pseuds/thewinchesterlifestyle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins loved how Dean wore their collar and followed their directions. That Dean leaned into their touches and craved everything that they offered him while giving back just as much. Their beautiful green eyed submissive was so responsive and loving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Collared

The twins loved how Dean wore their collar and followed their directions. That Dean leaned into their touches and craved everything that they offered him while giving back just as much. Their beautiful green eyed submissive was so responsive and loving. The Novak twins considered themselves lucky to have found someone who cared for both of them the way Dean did. Jimmy was waiting in their bedroom when Castiel led Dean into the room on his leash. Dean was already blindfolded and his cock bobbed with each step as he followed along. "I'll never get tired of that sight." Jimmy murmured and watched as Castiel smirked at him. His hand held tight to the leash as he moved further into the room. "He's such a good boy." the words had a small smile tugging at Dean's lips.

Jimmy moved across the room and pressed their lips together. Kissing Dean hungrily as his hands pulled their naked boyfriend against his body. His hold was possessive and Dean leaned right into it. Responded with equal enthusiasm and a content moan. Castiel held onto the leash and shook his head at his brother's enthusiasm. "Come on Jimmy. You didn't even notice what I did in the other room." the oldest twin broke the kiss and glanced at Dean's body. Took in the cockring on Dean's dick before glancing up. "Not there."

Jimmy turned Dean around to see the pink glass plug between his cheeks. "You got him ready." he grinned.

"Of course." Castiel smirked. "And Dean was very well behaved. Didn't make a sound the entire time just like I asked him." his hand stroked through Dean's hair and the green eyed submissive leaned into the touch. "Now come on Dean." he lead Dean towards the bed and helped him up on it. "I want you on the edge of the bed. And remember the rules." he helped Dean shift until his ass was in the air with pillows under his hips and his head right at the edge near the foot board. "I don't want your hands to move from there."

Dean's hands tightened on the wood and he shifted his legs wider apart as he waited. His leash was looped around the foot board slats to keep him secure. They moved around the room and Dean tried to track their movements through sound alone but he had no idea which one climbed onto the bed. Only felt warm hands touching him and shifting him more as fingers toyed with his plug. Another set of hands touched his cheeks and he leaned into the touch.

He felt fingers move to his lips and opened at the silent command in order to be fed his first cock. It pushed into his mouth and he angled himself to take it as deep as possible. Dean knew how the twins loved when he deep throated them. His plug was worked out the same time the twin in front of him started up a steady rhythm of thrusting that had him forcing his throat to relax. But his whole body was tuned into the one behind him. Dean could feel the cock pushing against his stretched open hole and moaned around the one in his mouth at the first push inside his ass.

It was a series of little thrusts until the twin behind him had sunk inside. Bottoming out and Dean clenched his eyes shut behind the blindfold. Whoever was behind him started up a quick rhythm of thrusting that had him trying to push back into it but fingers dug into his hips to keep him in position. They worked together as they thrust into him. Pulling him onto their cocks and releasing pleased sounds. The sound of moans and skin slapping against skin filled the room.

Dean felt a hand shift to his collar, tugging on it, as the twin in front of him fucked his throat with increasingly desperate thrusts. But it was the collar grabbing that clued him into it being Castiel and he knew Jimmy was the one pounding into him from behind. They both had these little quirks during sex that let him know who was who. Now he knew exactly how to respond and started clenching down harder on Jimmy's cock  as he hummed around Castiel's.

Twin sounds of pleasure reached his ears and he mentally preened at knowing what they both enjoyed. Castiel preferred Dean to hum around him while Jimmy preferred Dean teasing him with his tongue. "Good boy." Castiel's voice was wrecked with arousal and Dean felt the answering warmth in his gut. His cock hung hard between his legs and bobbed with their thrusts as he was spit-roasted at the end of the bed.

"You're so good for us." Jimmy agreed. Dean could hear the strain in his voice, the indication of how close he was to the edge, and clenched down tighter around him. Pushing back as best he could even as his hands gripped the wooden bar.

Fingers stroked through his hair and Castiel came down his throat with a low cry of  _Dean_  that had the submissive almost sobbing with need. The wrecked tone of one of his dominants had his body wanting to respond. But Jimmy was still working inside him until a few thrusts later Dean felt warmth filling him up. Short little thrusts until Jimmy pulled out and pushed his plug back inside Dean's puffy hole. Dean wished he could see Castiel's flushed cheeks or Jimmy's bright eyes shining after his orgasm but they kept the blindfold on him. Hands stroking and petting him with soft praises.

"Hands off the bar now, Dean." Castiel urged him and Dean released his hold, felt his leash unhooked, before he was turned so his legs were dangling off the end of the bed. His back to Jimmy and Dean could feel fingers removing the cockring. A warm mouth closed around him and he almost came off the bed at the feeling.

"Don't come until I say." Jimmy growled in his ear and Dean nodded his head jerkily as Castiel started sucking him down. Mouth knowing exactly what to do to have Dean near sobbing for release. Dean's fingers dug into the sheets for purchase and he kept his body still until he was given permission to come. "That's it. Such a good boy." Jimmy's fingers played with Dean's collar and Dean allowed himself to lean into the hold instead of fucking up into Castiel's mouth. "That's it...now. Let go  _now_." he commanded softly.

Dean's mouth dropped open in a silent cry as he spilled down Castiel's throat and the younger twin swallowed it down easily. Tongue running along the underside of Dean's cock to earn a whimper. He leaned up and pressed his mouth against Dean's. The submissive parted his lips so he could taste himself on Castiel's tongue and moaned into the kiss. Warm on every side as they both touched him.

"Our beautiful little submissive. So good for us." Jimmy pressed a kiss to the side of Dean's throat. Castiel pulled back so they could both breathe and the two Novak twins moved them up the bed. Their legs tangled together and they pressed against him on both sides. Lips teasing and soft against Dean's hot skin until one of them finally removed the blindfold. His collar remained, as it always did, unless it needed to be taken off. "You did so well for us today."

"So beautiful." Castiel murmured and Dean grinned softly as they continued to care for him. Signs of their love and affection causing a warm feeling of affection to grow in his chest. He didn't think it was possible to love two people more than he loved Castiel and Jimmy.

"Love you both." he relaxed into their hold, soaked up the words of love and care they offered, as his eyes slowly drifted shut until he was in a light doze. Warm from his orgasm and the love both of his dominants were bestowing on him freely.


End file.
